


Perfect Code.

by Michaelssw0rd



Series: 30 prompts. [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Wedding Fluff, just so much teeth rotting fluff- because that's what i am good at apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: John and Harold are getting married, and Harold wants to say something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts), [xLostLenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLostLenore/gifts).



> Written for the meme "how you said I love you" prompt of Loud, so everyone can hear. 
> 
> (also for the prompt of : Witness in my 30 prompt series)

The weight of the solid gold on his finger felt grounding- like it was a part of him that had been missing until now. He stares at it in awe for a few moments, his hand resting on top of John’s, the wedding band glinting in the light.

There was a clearing of throat that made him snap back to the present, and look up into the twinkling eyes of John. He shook his head minutely to indicate it wasn’t him. Behind John, Shaw raised both her hands in a show of innocence. This led him to glance at the side and see Root biting her cheek. She was clad in black suit, holding a brown leather binder, and was their Wedding -‘ _I have a legal certificate for this Harold_ ’- Officiant. She tilted her head, gesturing for him to continue on with the ceremony.

“Oh. Yes of course.” Sheepish, he slowly withdrew his hand, noticing how John’s hand tightened reassuringly one more time as he pulled. He turned around and picked up the ring from the box held by Carter, and gently slid it on John’s finger. If wearing a ring had felt like becoming whole, sliding the ring on John’s finger felt like finding someplace to call home, and he felt his world blurring a little because of the moisture gathering in his eyes.

Overcome by the emotions he could not even begin to unravel, he pulled the hand to his lips, bending slightly to leave a lingering kiss on the ring, feeling the metal against his skin and trying to process its significance. Someone in the audience let out an ‘ _aww_ ’.

Root started speaking again, “John and Harold. All of us here today know how significant they are to each other. We have personally witnessed multiple times the lengths they would go to protect each other, how they would lay down their lives for each other, and today they have vowed to continue doing that till death do them apart. So, without further delay, by the power…”

“Excuse me!” Harold interrupted suddenly, halting Root mid-sentence. She looked at him questioningly and he said in a quiet voice, “If I may say something?”

She had asked them before if they had written any vows, but they hadn’t. They were both fully aware of each other’s feelings and needed no words to express it. The ceremony was supposed to be just a formality, a legal binding that represented what they had been to each other all along. But suddenly, Harold was bursting to speak the words, to let everyone know.

“Of course Harold. It’s _your_ wedding.” Root smiled sweetly, and Harold took a deep fortifying breath. He was still holding John’s hand in both of his, and he looked down at their matching rings.

“Once, a long time ago, someone told me all humanity was bad code,” he started, feeling Root flinch beside him and giving her a small smile before looking down again, “I know they have changed their view by now, but I distinctly remember that. I remember knowing, with a deep certainty, they were wrong. There are so many reasons to believe that, so many reasons to give up on humanity in general; but I only ever needed one reason to dispute it. And that reason was you.”

He looked up then, saw John looking at him in confusion and heard the sharp intake of breath at the last sentence. “Humanity could not possibly be all bad, John, because you are a part of it. You are the most perfect code I have ever seen, and the more I studied you, the more my awe grew, and my admiration. I fell in love with your every cipher, every line and string, and yes, even with the bugs and the glitches, more and more, until one day I realized I loved you. All of you.” He swallowed around a lump in his throat.

“Harold,” John whispered, choked and broken, his eyes glistening.

“I love you.” He said, loud, with everyone a witness to this confession. He heard an unmistakable sniffle from the audience, and distantly wondered who it might be, but most of his mind far too focused on John’s awe-struck face. John gave a quick nod and looked down, placing his other hand on Harold’s too, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

After a moments, Root cleared her throat and started speaking again, “By the power vested in me by _God_ ,” the way she said the word made Harold’s lips twitch because he knew who she was talking about, “and the state, I now pronounce you husbands. John, you can now snog Harold the way you clearly have been wanting to.”

Before she even finished, John had moved forward and pressed his lips against Harold’s, kissing him messily. Desperately.

Carter clapped him on his shoulder in good humor and he heard the clicking of her heels as she moved away. Shaw wolf whistled. Fusco called out from the audience, “ _Get a room you two. Stop scarring our eyes,_ ” and Zoe answered with an amused, “ _That can be easily arranged_.” Root just stood there, holding the leather binder clasped to her chest and her expressions like she was looking at adorable kittens.

They separated after a while, and after much good natured laughter from their small group of friends- who were also family. John rested his forehead against his and smiled happily.

“You know, Fusco’s idea isn’t half bad,” he said quietly.

“Mr. Reese, we cannot miss our own reception party.” Harold pretended to be affronted.

“Can’t we? I am sure nobody would mind.” John cajoled.

“We can’t,” Harold repeated. “Although I can be persuaded to leave the party early,” he admitted and John threw his head back and laughed.

“I will strive to persuade you then,” he promised, happiness shining from his expression.

“Shall we go, husband dear?” He presented his elbow, and John grasped it. He was still turning around the last two words on his tongue, and realizing how good they tasted, as they both walked down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a small continuation of this later. a short epilogue of sort. But I am not sure when. (but with the speed that i am writing rinch, probably sooner rather than later)


End file.
